rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil Class
Daredevil 'Requirements:' Skills: Drive 3 ranks Feats: Toughness 'Class Features:' Hit Die: The Daredevil gains 1d12 hit points per level. The character's Con bonus applies. Class Skills: The Daredevil's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Demolitions (Int), Drive (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events, popular culture) (Int), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int Modifier Action Pool: An Daredevil has an Action Pool of 5 + half his character level. 'Special Abilities:' Toughness Training (Ex): Daredevil levels may be counted as Tough levels per the purposes of abilities from either class. Kip Up (Ex): - A Daredevil may stand up from a prone position as a free action. Fearless (Ex): A Daredevil gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves to resist fear and on checks to oppose Intimidation. Resolve (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, the Daredevil gains resolve that she can call upon to endure even the most devastating wounds and afflictions. She can use this ability in any of the following ways: Determined: As a standard action, the Daredevil can spend an Action Point to remove the fatigued, shaken, or sickened condition. If the Daredevil is at least 8th level, she can alternatively remove the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or staggered condition. If the condition has a duration longer than 1 hour or is permanent, this ability removes the condition for 1 hour, at which time the condition returns. Resolute: Whenever the Daredevil is required to make a Fortitude or Will save, she can spend an Action Point as an immediate action to roll twice and take the better result. She must decide to use this ability before she rolls the saving throw. Unstoppable: When the Daredevil is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not slain, she can spend an Action Point as an immediate action to instantly stabilize and remain conscious. She is staggered, but she does not fall unconscious and begin dying if she takes a standard action. She does fall unconscious if she takes additional damage from any source. Bonus Feat: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level the Daredevil gains a bonus feat from the following list. Acrobatic, Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium), Athletic, Brawl, Cautious, Dodge, Force Stop, Improved Brawl, Improved Damage Threshold, Improved Knockout Punch, Knockout Punch, Meticulous, Mobility, Nimble, Spring Attack, Streetfighting, Surface Vehicle Operation, Toughness, Vehicle Dodge, Vehicle Expert. Adrenaline Rush (Ex): At 4th level a Daredevil can temporarily increase one of her physical ability scores. She spends 1 Action Point and increases the selected score by 1d4+1 points. This increase lasts a number of rounds equal to her class level. At the end of that duration the Daredevil becomes fatigued. At 8th level Daredevils may increase two physical ability scores using this ability. Damage Threshold (Ex): At 5th level the Daredevil increases her Massive Damage Threshold by 3 points. This increase stacks with the increase provided by the Improved Damage Threshold feat. At 10th level this bonus increases to +6. Delay Damage (Ex): Once per day a 6th level Daredevil can delay the damage from a single source for a number of rounds equal to her class level. Action Boost (Ex): At 7th level a Daredevil can make an extreme effort in extreme situations. She may spend 2 Action Points in a round. Additionally, she may see the result of the first roll before deciding to spend the 2nd point as long as she does so before the GM announces the result of the action.